happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Acts of Stupidity by Character/Gallery
Pictures of the numerous stupid mistakes by characters. Flawed by Design NBTT 12.PNG|That doesn't look like a tooth drill. S3E18 Brake the Cycle Whatever.png|Toothy, you know it's missing. Finished rollarcoaster.png|Lumpy's "finished" rollercoaster. Yank 9.png|What made him think this was a good idea? Screen Shot 2013-02-23 at 11.34.03 AM.png|There's no reason for the nozzle to be THIS flexible. Fathead.png|'Why' wasn't that shatter proof?! HTF Moments - Sniffles build his time machine (TV S01 E08.1) 10.png|Time travel is dangerous! Just get a new glass! Timer.png|Always best to put a timer on the shrinking mechanism of something meant to go inside a friend. S4E4 PetP7.png|Acid pets. Even better in public. S4E9 Lumpy and Sniffles.png|Was there a purpose to his dreams being able to be changed with a TV remote? S3E11 VERYBADIDEAWARNING!!!.png|'!WARNING!' Stupid idea here! S4E3 BOS Lifty and Shifty.png|Wouldn't it have been better for Lifty to leap into the bun truck? That isn't safe.png|Fire and oil. S3E20 Breaking Wind 9.png|Safe and sound. Fishing.png|This is not how you ice fish. WandD1.png|Lumpy is ready race. WandD2.png|So are Lifty and Shifty! MmeFL1.png|They don't even wear shoes. HT1.png|How did it get all the way here and why can't he stop it from doing so? HisWtheHis.png|Teamwork doesn't always make it better. STV1E13.2_Flippy_and_Handy.png|Seriously Flippy? You can't identify a handicap when you aren't a flipped out, bloodthirsty maniac? Oblivious to Death or Injury Hornhead.png|Lumpy must think beavers are related to unicorns. Screenshot_2017-04-25_at_10.50.57_PM.png|She's not dancing, Disco Bear. S4E1_Russell_and_tentacle.png|Giggles getting dizzy and dying. shedead.png|Neither Splendid nor Toothy realize Giggles is dead. The_Wrong_Side_of_the_Tracks.png|Do you not see his corpse? Ettttttdrtvdvf.png|Pop is once again unaware of Cub's demise. What a bad parent. S4E2 Pipehead.png|At least she looks like him now. Sin título (5).png|A seductive Disco Bear wants to kiss Giggles just because she has an "afro." S3E22 Brokenstroller.png|At this rate, Pop could give the Mole some competition S3E9 SF Pop, The Mole and Handy.png|Pop, Mole (debatable), and Handy (debatable): "Best special effects we've ever seen!" Dead snowball fight.png|Cro-Marmot: "Haha, got ya!" shh.png|Mime: "(Shhh, he's sleeping)." S1E6 A Little Late Flaky.png|Better late than never. HelpingHelps.png|Even the acorn didn't give it away? PYBintoit1.png|You sure don't look like you're fine. WO1.png|What an interesting paint job. Hesnotsleeping.png|Um...I'm pretty sure you're son isn't sleeping. Wipe 32.jpg|Is he blind and deaf? Shreddinglump.png|Ditto. Perfect Tree Friend For the Job HTF Moments - Mole the Airport Security 5.png|Pepper spraying a soda machine doesn't work. Bifhftg.png|Blind people are meant to be guided not be guides. yey5u6rt5f.png|Only Nutty wants this much sugar in his punch. HTF Moments - The Mole the hairdresser 3.png|Making sure everyone looks good. Kringle Tree.gif|Yes, give Lumpy an ax. Teacher Lumpy Blurb.png|The Blurb says it all. IaJ_Handy.png|Drummers don't need hands, only charisma. Nuttin' but the Tooth.png|Toothy, despite his name, knows nothing about dentistry. Ever 3.png|Never give moles sharp objects. Sailormole.png|Mole can't tell if the sky is red or not. grrguyu.png|Doesn't being a lookout require being able to look'''out? Nutty_likes_what_he_sees.png|Don't cast Nutty and someone dressed as a candy cane together. THE_Mole_the_lighting_person_-_Edited.png|Even if he is photo aware, not a good idea. Nnnnnncdfdfsd.png|Okay, now this is pushing it. InAJam.png|I'm pretty sure letting a blind guy run a blood drive isn't a good idea. Mto51.png|Why can't they hear me? SwhatD1.png|Too blind for pictures. ELbitH1.png|What's the point of a sanitation engineer with literally no regard for the enviroment? AHLL1.png|Handy's invisible hands fail him again. Maybe Mime should teach him a trick. "Saving" Me S1E6 Water You Wading For snipershot.PNG|The real act of stupidity here is Cuddles not grabbing the stick. S3E7 Wrath of con 5.png|Neither are they. clear.png|Makeshift defibrillator on a seizure victim. Carolchaos.png|That isn't Cuddles chest and CPR won't save him. death.png|Splendid has this category mastered. ChippedTooth.png|when his teeth got broked. STV1E1.2 Cuddles inflated.png|Breathe darn you! WtoF1.png|An attempt to open a door with an axe goes wrong. S3E14 Mime's death.png|Another attempt to open a door with an axe goes wrong. S3E14 Mouthtogut.png|Lumpy doesn't know how mouth-to-mouth resuscitation works. TaH1.png|At least he's not on fire anymore. AtheKsink1.png|Pop tries to get Cub out of the sink. S3E1_Poor_Cub.png|Cub may have been successfully exorcised, but Pop didn't take any chances. IgotyouUmyS1.png|She's frozen to it, you can't just pick her up. Thebeariscoming.png|You save what you can, right? That's Not What/Who You Think It Is 64LIS.png|Lumpy wearing Flaky's skin. dontyankmychain_lifty_and_shifty01.png|Lifty and Shifty disguised as Mole and Handy. This disguise should fool even the most competent policeman. S4E1 Lumpy to the Rescue! ...Or not.PNG|Lumpy can't see the tentacle. S4E1 Russell and tentacle.png|Neither can Russell. S4E1 LUMPYXGIGGLES COMFIRMED!!.PNG|Neither can Lammy or Cuddles. Is the tentacle invisible? Inside Lumpy's head.png|Does he really not realize he's in Lumpy yet? This is Sniffles we are talking about. S2E10 Sniffles.png|Nutty may as well be called an anteater-eater. S3E22 Dumbpop.png|I guess Pop craves otter blood. Entagon.png|That's not a clam or a mussel. S3E2 The blood apple.png|Fun fact: Eyeballs taste like apples. S3E16 Donuts.png|Is blindness contagious? Ow....png|That's not The Mole. Flippy had the best birthday ever.PNG|Yummy! Deer Juice! handglove.png|An anteater skin glove for Lumpy shreddinglump.png|I know the Mole's blind, but is he deaf too? Wipe 13.jpg|Ice cream isn't spiky, but Nutty doesn't know that. Bzgbcftvdtrfgfr.png|Nutty swipes a bag of cement thinking it's sugar... Cejghdhfu.png|and Lumpy uses a bag of sugar thinking it's cement. HTF - Aw Shuck ! 17.png|Lumpy finds a new scarecrow (that could scare more than just crows). S4E6 Discobread.png|Russell must be trying out a cannibal diet Stomacub.png|Do bear cubs and concrete stomachs really look that similar? Out on a Limb 2.PNG|Oops, wrong leg! ACofH1.png|Cuddles playing football/soccer with Handy's heart. StheS1.png|Yum! Tastes like candy. Sme1.png|Just jam your fingers right through. BD1.png|I know you're blind, but you can't figure it out? ECLz.png|Pink lemonade. Never drinking pink lemonade again. ECEG1.png|Do hair products taste like soda? TinC1.png|Looks like a fellow ant to me. TinC2.png|Doesn't matter, played golf. Hqdefault19.jpg|You would think they would notice, but no. Watch Where You're Going! nolife.png|If only Cuddles didn't like ice cream so much. Distracting Hallucinations.png|Distractions aren't always physical. incomingskunk.png|I guess she's cleaning something? S4E4 SnifflesUnderTheCar.png|Drive Sniffles, what do you even plan on doing? Madsniffles.png|Sniffles thinks planes fly themselves. Pilot.png|Yep, he still thinks that. S3E6 Blurb Selfexplained.png|This one explains itself STV1E13.3 Generic stupidity.png|Even unseen Generic Tree Friends need to pay attention. Treasure those Idol Moments.png|And he wasn't even distracted by anything. S1E27 Lumpy scolds Mime.png|He's not even near the wheel. Cofsvxdtbxdfd.png|Should have done that before the trip. Slip.png|You can clearly see him mopping. Fightovermoney.png|Never fight and drive. S4E4 HappyHandy.png|Keeping your eyes open is a good way to not walk into holes. ASforSE1.png|Mole has an excuse; Russell likes kites. Why Didn't They Do That? Beforemelting.png|Isn't Sniffles able to take that vacuum off of his face? STV1E13.2 About to pop.png|Why doesn't Nutty just swallow or spit out the water? Or close his mouth? STV1E13.1 FUCK THIS.png|Someone should tell Fliqpy that axes are '''great at chopping down doors. STV1E13.1 Backfire.png|Should have jumped off the roof, even if it hit Lumpy first, this would have still happened. S3E2 Falling into hole.png|Look before you leap, literally. Tryrugyjhg.png|He had all this time and used none of it to leave the house. HTF Moments - Mime calling to fire brigade (TV S01 E04.03) 6.png|Mime wastes precious time making that "911" joke. And, assuming he could talk, he should have done so on the phone. S3E22 Told you it would cause more problems.png|Russell could have moved his seat back so he could steer properly. Or better yet, just called an ambulance. Backbone.jpg|I'd go to the hospital if this were me. S3E13 Deadendlog.png|It would make more sense to go around if you're getting chased. S3E17 Lammy and Petunia.png|Hey look! An off switch! Flip it! Or unplug the vacuum. S3E17 Flaky with Plunger.png|That's not going to help. Just take it out. S3E7 Sadsniffles.png|He's blind. Just sneak past him. S3E19_Acts_15.png|When he does crazy things Winginit3.png|Next time open the soda can gently Need ice cream.png|Ice cream is apparently more important than not drowning. Hurdle2.png|Guess he was excited on jumping the hurdle rather than tying his laces first You Can Deny it All You Want (Debatable Acts) Snapshot 2 (12-24-2014 10-22 PM).png|Serving Lifty and Shifty's meat could have been showing his vengeful side. Two barrels of powder.png|Mime apparently didn't give clear enough instructions. Drinking pirahna.png|How many people really look in their drinks? Shouldnt_have_done_that_-_Edited.png|More of a reaction. LBE1 Toothy Laughing.png|Pranks happen. chillin.png|It looks stupid but real moose aren't affected by the cold. Rtbs_aha!.png|Don't judge, if it works, it works. Playing with fire.png|He's not causing anything doing this, is he? Arhtgrhygrdfd.png|Stupid or just selfish? STV1E12.3 Lumpy Pogo Stick.png|I'd like to see you enter their van in a racecar. STV1E13.2 Dagger inkblot.png|Well, this did tell him what Flippy's trigger is... might have been the intention. S3E12 I Nub You Oops.png|If you don't have enough body parts to make two living tree friends, make one creepy one. S3E16 3.png|Slacking off at work and stealing merchandise isn't really stupid, unless you get caught. S3E23 Ending.png|I thought it was the elves that are in charge of the contents of the gifts, not Santa. S4E9 Lumpy and Sniffles.png|Looks like a TV to me. To be fair, Lumpy shouldn't have been messing with Sniffles' stuff, since he's a janitor. Moppin up.png|In my experience, you don't need a wet floor sign while mopping. Icecandycane.png|The chainsaw might have been there for psychological examination. S4E7 Tireinflation.png|Well... again... it did work... maybe... S3E15 After ending 2.png|He cannot see through this door. S3E13 A Bit of a Pickle Petunia's death.png|Would you leave this thing to wander the streets on his own? Smallest iceberg.png|From this view in the telescope, it does look like an iceberg. Cuddles in pepper grinder.png|To be fair, he couldn't help but sneeze. Anotherbridge.png|He probably didn't see that other bridge because of the pressure he was under. S4E5 Brainchips.png|He seems perfectly aware and content with eating these. FBz.png|He couldn't think of another way to save himself. WW1.png|Definitely an implusive move. AyouW1.png|Like most genies, Lumpy took the wish literally, or it could be how Pop worded it. IgotyouUmyS2.png|A logical attempt; an HTF outcome. IgotyouUmyS3.png|Many jobs mean many random items. WW2.png|Does she look stable to you? IaJ1.png|Sniffles mainly did this to prevent Handy from biting his tongue off. You Can Run But You Can't Hide Flaky toast.png|Anyone want toast? Look at his eyes!.png|Impressive but it won't save you. Cuddles in pepper grinder.png|Someone tell him he's standing on blades designed to finely grind. Also, the pepper would make him sneeze, blowing his cover. Getmeouttahere.png|Should have picked somewhere he could breathe. S4E5 Found.png|This might have been a good spot if he didn't make so much noise. TisYK1.png|After seeing Cuddles and Giggles get killed, Flaky decides this is the best way to save herself. You Shouldn't Have Done That ShiftywhyZ.png|Better not forget that sand. Lumpy with turkey and lighter.png|Lumpy, I know you can smell the gas. Here_ya_go.png|That's a good idea right? S3E4 Chewing glass.png|Guess he's just that desperate. CaptureLumpy.PNG|Everyone but Lumpy knows not to use cell phones on a plane. S3E14 Elevatordeath.png|You should've waited for Lumpy the firefighter to come. Flaky pops the raft.png|Quills and inflatables don't mix. yay.png|Don't do it, Flaky. What did we just tell you? S3E12_INY27.png|Having fun at the bowling alley. Lotsofcheese.png|Lumpy loves cheese. match.png|If Petunia took chemistry class, she wouldn't have done this Handstuck.png|In reality, you'd get bites and stings by sticking your hand in an anthill. Either way it's not a smart move. Whistleout.png|You already knew whistling made the dog angrier. Spendid_death.png|I know throwing up sucks but really, Splendid. WishyWashy.png|Petunia expected this to flush? SpareTire.png|Next time, don't light a match by a gas station. ELbitH2.png|Smoking TNT. Eyesore.png|When he uses his knife to cut off the hair and starts bleeding. EforYtoS1.png|That thing had a job to do Pop... TwayYMmeF1.png|No matter how late you are, never shave and drive. S4E6_Disco_Bear_in_Pain.png|When his pop his out while using a bandage. IGaTOofY1.png|Lumpy should have studied up on how to do this trick. DUaT1.png|No matter how big Lumpy is, his brain is still the same size. SpareTire.png|Next time, don't light a match by a gas station. IgotyouUmyS4.png|He only did it once, but what did he expect to happen? Charliebitmyfinger.png|It's never a good idea to pet a stranger's pet. Imagedwroning.jpg|It's clearly not working, just leave him behind! Lockherin.png|Mime should be a bit more attentive on the job. Prometheus School of Running Away from Things Fallingtree.png|A regular lumberjack would move sideways. STV1E1.2 65.PNG|Were these two just gonna stand there before Splendid arrived? IF185.png|He had plenty of time to turn before Disco Bear got this close. AW93.png|Drive in the grass. Runpastpop.png|Considering how long it takes for the rocket to kill Pop here, Mime has no reason to ride forward. Cleanlawn.png|Just a few steps to the side, this isn't rocket science. S3E4_Before_impact.png|Oh come on. Category:Image Galleries Category:Lists Category:JPG